Big Stars!!!.....not
by SiriusBlack3
Summary: What happens when Sirius and gang meet Steven Speilberg? some may like it some might not


Hello all Harry Potter fans! this is the first fanfic i have written for fanfiction.net... some of you might think its good some might not...anyway you may see Sirius Black in most of my fanfics because he's my fav character,well here its is! oh and i might mention me:Joshua, my friend Jonathan and my other friend Steven)  
  
It was summer time, and Harry had been invited to spend a couple of weeks with Ron Weasley and his family, Sirius Black (harry's godfather) decided to come with Harry to Ron's house also. Hermione and Neville had been invited to, after a while of some fun and games Sirius thought it would be a good idea to take the kids to the flea market.  
"What the heck is a flea market", asked Ron with a puzzeled look in his eyes.  
"Its a place where different people go to sell different Kinds of stuff they own", Sirius said.  
"oooohhhhh ok" exclamed Ron.  
"Will it be fun?", asked Hermione.  
"Yup, loads of fun now come on get in the car", Sirius said.  
"Do you even know how to drive?", asked Harry.  
"Sure i do! ive drove lots of times!", Sirius said with a worried look on his face.  
Ron, Hermione and Neville sat in the back while Harry sat in the passengers seat.  
Sirius stared at the steering wheel with blank look on his face.  
Harry stared at Sirius and acted smartalleck. With a slow droopy voice he said:  
"First you put the key in the hole....then you turn it, and then you put your foot on this ped-   
"Shutup boy, I know what to do!!!, Sirius yelled.  
Harry sunk back into his seat.  
Sirius put his foot on the pedal and a few second when they were out of the driveway they heard a small crunch.  
CRRRRIKKKK....the noise sounded like bones being crushed.  
Neville jumped out and saw Trevor the toad laying there greasy and bloody,  
red toad blood was pouring from him.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! TREVOR!!!, screamed Neville.  
Hermione, Ron and Harry jumped out while Sirius stayed in his seat.  
Ron patted Neville's back  
"Sorry feller, he was a good toad..."  
"WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! i want my T-t-trevor b-back!!!  
Sirius pulled out a wand and did a memory charm on Neville.  
Everyone got back into the car, Neville asked why they had stopped.  
Sirius ignored him. They drove for about thirty minutes longer.  
"Ok were h-", Sirius stopped as he looked at Harry putting some lipstick on.  
0_0 Sirius stared at Harry  
Harry saw Sirius, put the cap on his lipstick and threw it out the window.  
"eehhehe", he smiled.  
The gang got out of the car and to there suprise the flea market didnt seem so tidy on the outside.  
They walked inside, to find lot's of muggle's  
"Boy there sure are a lot of muggle's here", said Ron.  
Hermione nodded in agreement.  
Neville and Ron had bought some candy called Cream Savers  
It was a very good muggle candy.  
"mmmmmm", Neville said with glee.  
"These things are wonderful!!!!!!!"  
"Tell me about!", Ron Ripped the wrapper of one and plopped it into his mouth.  
Harry went over to an Anime booth, he saw an old Japanese man there.  
"Hi Mug- *ahem* Hello there!", Harry said correcting himself.  
The man grunted and screamed  
"if your not going to buy anything then amscray!!!"  
Harry's hair had got blown back.  
"Ok ok!", he picked up DragonballZ moive 8 and 7.  
"that'll be 500 dollars", said the man grinning.  
Sirius walked over beside Harry.  
"How much?", he asked.  
500!!!!!!! DONT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN!!!!!, screamed the man.  
Sirius looked around, pulled out his wand, aimed it at the man and  
a blue light appeared cutting the mans head off, blood had been splurted everywhere.  
He waved his wand around again an instantly the mess had got cleaned up.  
Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled  
"Thanks Sirius!"  
"ah it was no problem"  
But some bypassers saw Sirius, he looked at them and instantly turned into PadFoot (his dog form) he ran over to the people one of them screamed as he ripped there arm off and then bit em in the throat killing him, then PadFoot ripped a guy eye out and killed him. PadFoot turned back into Sirius.  
"Whoa so much violence", said harry shocked.  
Harry ran over to Hermione and they started walking together.  
Hermione and Harry were walking past a bueaty parlor.  
Harry glanced at it and kept walking on, then all of a sudden he stopped in his tracks.  
"Hermione! did you just see who was in there!", he said to Hermione.  
They bothed peaked in and saw Severus Snape and Luscious Malfoy.  
Hermione and Harry gasped.  
"No way girlfriend, Luscious Malfoy snapped his fingers, my nails are a lot better looking than those scrabby nails"  
"oh yeah!, Snape said rubbing his hair, no way your hair is more prettier than mine I at least brush it 500 times a day!"  
Hagrid got in the middle of them.  
"you both know that my eyes are the most gorgeous! he said putting some mascara on his eyelashes".  
"Oh no, not Hagrid to!!!", screamed Harry.  
Lupin walked onto the scene wearing a pink dress with hearts and different kinds of flowers on them. He made a girlish pose and said  
"how's my dress look it doesnt make me look to fat does it", he examined it.  
"Lupin that is like...so cool! i mean like, gag me with a spoon!", Luscious replied.  
Neville, Ron and Sirius came by Harry and Hermione, Neville and Ron were eating popcorn, they stared wide-eyed at the four girlish men, both of them dropped there popcorn and Sirius's eyes rolled back into his head and he then fainted.  
They walked away and saw flitwick talking with Sandra Bullock, they overheared the conversation.  
"Sure i'll go out with you...stud", Sandra said purring into his ear.  
Flitwick giggled.  
Sirius fainted again, Harry and Hermione had to drag him away.  
They stopped and saw a man, he looked familiar.  
"Whoa!", said Harry in excitement thats Steven Speilberg!!"  
"Who's he",asked Ron and Hermione.  
Neville rolled his eyes and replied:  
"Thats a famous movie director! he made the movies Jurassic Park, ET, Jurassic Park: Lost World...."  
Steven Speilberg turned around and saw the bunch.  
He did his hand in a box form and put it his eye, they heard him muttering something about Perfect baby, perfect, yea thats it uh huh...  
"Hello all who are you?", he asked.  
"Oh, im Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasely, he pointed to Sirius, Hermione and Neville  
"and these are Sirius, Hermione and Neville".  
"Would you all like to be in my next movie?"  
"SURE!", everyone shouted.  
"Great!", Speilberg drove them to the studio.  
He handed them a script.  
Ron took out his wand, waved it around and they all new the script by heart.  
"Also some kids are in the movie too, meet Josh, Steven and Jonathan".  
"Hello", Harry waved to them.  
"HI!", all three of them said.  
Speilberg smirked and screamed "Roll camera's!"  
Green lights came out of the camera's hitting Neville and Ron.  
It was like a bomb went off, Ron's arm got completely blown off.  
Blood exploded like a cannon from his wound, blood squirted everywhere.  
Neville had got hit in the chest, he was lying down gasping for air.  
Speilberg ripped of his face and it was none other than Voldemort!  
(he-who-must-not-be-named-but-may-be-emailed)  
One of the cameramen ripped there skin off, it was Peter Pettigrew!  
"Oh No!", screamed Sirius. He wanted revenge on PP but he also couldnt fight him and let Voldemort kill his friends. He ran over to PP, whipped out his wand and  
screamed: "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!!!!!!!", Peter's legs locked together,  
he fell down and while he was down Sirius smashes his head into little peices.  
Voldemort jumped in the air and swiftly kicked hermione in the neck snapping it,  
she fell on her knees and the fell straight down wide-eyed.  
"Hermione!!!", Harry screamed.  
"Now its time for sweet revenge!", yelled Voldemort.  
Sirius kicked him in the back.  
"Dont touch the kid!"  
Voldemort turned around and shot a blast of light going through Sirius's stomach and out his back.  
"uhhh uhhuu hhuuuuh", he touched his stomach in shock.  
Voldemort kicked Sirius in the nuts, Sirius fell down Un-Consious.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Josh.  
"How....dare you!!!", he screamed.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! His eyes became white and then green, his hair stood up and turned pure yellow.  
Steven and Jonathan did the same, all of them had became Super Saiyjins.  
"Now for the fusion", said Steven, Jonathan nodded.  
FUUUU-SIIIIOOOOONNN-HAAAAA!!!!!! They did the exact same movements and became: JOSTEANATHAN  
Joesteanathan had a tripple voice, one of Josh's one of Steven's and one of Jonathan's  
"Today you die Voldemort! and let thou that suffered spit on your grave", he said.  
Voldemort put his wand up to do a crucetous attack but in the blink of an eye Josteanathan fired a kamehameha disentagrating it.  
"MY WAND!!!!", screamed Voldemort.  
Josteanathan smirked and raised up his hand.  
"I call this the Super Perfect RockU attack!", he launched a neon orange Ki blast  
cutting Voldemort in two.  
Red and Green blood was all over the ceiling, walls and floor.  
The three un-fused and went to check on the others.  
Josh went to check on Harry, Harry was ok.  
Johnathan went to inspect Hermione....  
"Sh-sh-she is d-dead", he said with a sad look in his eyes.  
Sirius raised up his head, "I'm ok, but i cant get up", he said.  
Steven gave him some Senzu beans and Sirius jumped up, his muscles were three times there regular size.  
Steven ran over to Ron and Neville, he picked up Neville  
"Thank goodness your ok guys but....Hermione died", Steven said.  
Ron grunted raised up his wand, said a few words and he had a new arm.  
Everyone was ok except Hermione, they gave her a proper funeral.  
"Thanks for saving us!", Harry shouted to Steven Jonathan and Josh.  
"No prob anytime", Jonathan said smiling.  
Josh, Steven and Jonathan took off, here ending the story  
  
  



End file.
